


Under the surface

by Everything99



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani Waxes Poetic About Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova are in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nicky is angry, Nicky yells at eggs und bacon, Nile Freeman Has the Team's Only Brain Cell, Some Humor, it is more subtle than a flame of anger, kind of crack, still waters run deep, the others are too old so Nile has to solve the issue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everything99/pseuds/Everything99
Summary: Booker fills one mug with coffee for himself and adds a shot from his flask. Nile doesn't comment on it, because they all have their problems. “What did you do, Joe? Did you try to make pancakes again?”After a mission Nicky is angry and the team doesn't know why. With the only brain cell of the group it is up to Nile to set them straight.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache & Booker | Sebastien & Nile Freeman & Joe | Yusuf & Nicky | Nicolò, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Nile Freeman & Nicky | Nicolo di Genoa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 141





	Under the surface

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! :)
> 
> I don't even know what exactly this is but maybe it can spread some grins and smiles :D All I wanted was Nicky to yell aggressively at eggs and bacon - whoops.
> 
> A big thank you to velvetneedles who beta read and helped me with the summary. You are amazing! <3 All remaining mistakes are totally my own!
> 
> Also the amazing StarWatcher made this super sweet cover work!! I'm still speechless!! O_O <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Nile counts two – Nicky blinks exactly twice before he frowns slightly, which is like watching a penguin fly. Not natural. His face is always so soft and calm, full of patience and kindness and Nile thinks she can't handle it that Nicky now looks like _this_. Somehow disappointed and upset and she can read in his eyes that he is hurt by them. And Nile feels terrible, because it is partly her fault that Nicky looks like a kicked puppy and she doesn't exactly know why.

But she is not the only one. Joe who stands next to his eternal lover seems really unhappy and this is as unnatural as a frowning Nicky. “I know, my heart,” Joe says, voice soothing, a hand rubbing Nicky's back in comfort. “I know you don't like it, but we have no other choice.”

“There is always a choice,” Nicky replies dryly, his gaze flickering between Andy, Booker and Nile and the young woman tries her best to make an encouraging impression and show him her moral and emotional support in this case. “Did _you_ know about this, Yusuf?”

He doesn't look at Joe, but the use of his full name and the way Nicky tilts his head in Joe's direction make it very clear from whom he expects an answer. And Nile can't deny that she is relieved about the fact that she is not the one, who has to handle an upset Nicky. Because she is new and has no idea how it works in this team of immortals and honestly, she can't remember how she got here; standing between Andy and Booker in the entrance of a local restaurant, facing Nicky, who obviously had other expectations for the evening. He and Joe are both wearing suits: his is midnight-blue and underlines his fascinating eyes and Nile is curious about their clothing, because she never saw Nicky in something other than a hoodie or a simple shirt in unspectacular colors. So, why is he wearing a suit, which makes him – Nile has to give him credit – really,  _really_ attractive? About Joe she doesn't have to think, as he is  _the_ one of them, who has actual knowledge and interest in fashion, and you can see that in every single garment that he wears. But his suit as well makes him gorgeous, and Nile would have assumed that the two of them would only wear something like that for a... Jesus fucking Christ.

Her eyes go wide, and she inhales sharply, pointing at Andy, Booker and then at Joe. “No! Tell me that is a joke! You can't be freaking serious!”

If she is right, it makes so much sense that Nicky is upset since he expected that night to be a  _freaking date night_ with Joe! Hell, if Nile would have been him, she would have been in a bad mood too.

No one reacts to her observation and Joe whines a little. “Yes, I did but you have to believe me-”

“Nicky you have to go inside and flirt with a coworker of a company which illegally makes money with drug smuggling. Get some information we need. They don't play around, remove potential risk factors and don't care about the lives they destroy with their businesses,” Andy interferes without being shy. “There is no room for discussion.”

A muscle in Nicky's jaw is twitching and Nile wonders if he would make a scene right here and now, but therefore he is too polite.

“Why me?” Nicky asks. “Why not you or Booker?”

“Because our target has a thing for big green eyes in a male face,” Andy answers directly.

A sigh escapes Nicky. “But my eyes are not entirely green. And a little time for preparing would have been really nice.”

“We knew that you wouldn't like it, so we decided to...” Booker starts and is cut off by a small, sarcastic laugh from Nicky.

“To throw me in the scene, so I couldn't say no?”

“You would never say no when you can help people with your work,” Andy points out and shrugs. “So, there is no difference. Just go in there and get the information.”

Nicky's frown is growing with every word and he shifts uncomfortably, hands deep in the pockets of his coat like he wants to hide in the fabric. Joe cups his face between his palms and rests his forehead against Nicky's. They exchange a few sentences in this strange language Nile will never understand, but she is sure she doesn't want to be able to understand it, because it is their thing. Like it is their thing to be disgustingly cute when they sleep or when Joe is sketching Nicky while he cooks and sings softly old songs in Italian. Or when they simply exist in the same room.

Andy rolls her eyes and crosses arms in front of her chest and Booker pretends to be very interested in the floor while the two lovebirds mutter back and forth. It is not a real argument. Nile doesn't believe you have normal arguments when you're in a relationship for over 900 years, but the conversation is not light either. There is no teasing or flirting and she sees how Nicky closes his eyes for a second. And she had watched a lot of her parent's discussions, so she knows what this gesture means: it is a sign of defeat.

“Fine, I'll do it.” Nicky shakes his head in disbelief, although it is no surprise for her that he gave in, because neither he nor Joe can deny each other a request.

“Fuck, finally!” Andy breathes and gets a dagger glare from Joe in return.

“Listen, _habibi_ , after we got the information we still can enjoy the evening,” he says to Nicky, ignoring Booker and Andy in his back.

“Do not _habibi_ me!” Nicky hisses and as Joe presses his lips together, he touches the arm of his love apologetically. “I am sorry, _hayati_. I didn't mean to hiss at you, but...I am not pleased by this.”

“Neither am I, Nicolo,” Joe ensures and caresses Nicky's cheek with his thumb. “And it hurts me to put you through something like this, but your heart is filled with a kindness I've never seen in any other human being and the effortless intention with which you always help others before you take care of yourself amazes me every single minute of my life. Even if you do not like what you have to do, you are willing to put others first and I love you for it.”

“I love you too,” Nicky says within a second and Nile is not far away from making _Aww_ , but Booker clears his throat, and the moment is gone.

“We have to hurry,” the Frenchman says, at least having the decency to look guilty. “So...uh...Nicky...”

“Fine,” Nicky says again and braces himself. “But this is not forgotten.”

While Nile drinks her cocktail slowly, she keeps an eye on Nicky and the man, who unknowingly had ruined his date night. They are talking and smiling, and Nile can tell that Nicky is doing a great job so far. He is not Joe, who is able to charm everybody in an instant with his bright smile, his warm and mischievously sparkling eyes and his ability to always know the right words to say and in which tone. Nevertheless, Nicky is captivating in his own way and it works: his big and pale eyes never leave the face of the man and he simply seems to _listen_. With a thoughtful expression he nods, makes gentle comments on something the other man says, gives comfort with his whole presence and smiles understanding. And Nile has the feeling that this is just what Nicky does. He _cares_. It doesn't matter for who or what: a stray cat in an alley, some children they pass, an older woman in a grocery store, his family. Nicky cares for others like he is breathing and sometimes Nile thinks he doesn't notice his behavior. Right now, he cares for the people they can save with this information and every bit of protest he showed earlier has vanished like it never existed, replaced by the need to get this information and Nile's respect for Nicky grows.

In the end they can leave the bar with the required information and the phone number of the guy Nicky flirted with. Without a second look Nicky throws the small paper in a garbage can on their way, but he does it carefully like the paper is something precious.

Aware of Nile's questioning look he gives her a hardly visible smile. “He doesn't know about the illegal actions of the company he works for. And he really needed someone he could talk to.”

“Yeah, he talked to you for a loooong time,” Nile utters, burying her face in her scarf to protect it against the cold wind. “What was the topic of your conversation?”

“His family, his hobbies, his company, the weather and what he normally does when it is getting cold outside.”

Nile hums acknowledging. “And it didn't bother you? I mean, he mostly talked about himself.”

“No,” Nicky answers slowly, considering each letter. “Sometimes you just need somebody who listens to you. And I am truly sorry that I am not the person he searches for.”

“You are sorry?” Nile repeats staggered. “Why? There is no reason to be sorry.”

“Really?” He makes a face like her teachers used to do, like Nile would know the answer herself if she would be a little bit older. But she definitely likes Nicky more than her teachers. He neither gives her the feeling of being stupid nor does he look disappointed or reproving about her 'greenness.' “Today I used the knowledge of his preference against him and for my advantage, in secret though and for the greater good, but that is no excuse for toying with his feelings. He has the same wishes as you have or I, longing for company and avoiding loneliness, the wish to love and be loved in return.” He pauses, gazing at Nile with a deep sadness in his eyes. “And I feel bad for making him hope, because feelings are unique and shouldn't be handled with carelessness and disrespect.”

“Damn...” Nile says. “I think I get it why Joe writes sonnets about your tender heart and Andy and Booker don't argue with you.”

Nicky laughs quietly, barely more than an exhaling sound, but Nile can work with that and grins. “Joe writes sonnets about a lot more than that.” He winks at her and Nile chuckles, doesn't need any further explanation.

“Urgh, stop! I don't want to know more about his sonnets.”

“Oh, you should wait till you see his paintings of me.”

“I want to keep my eyesight, thanks. Wait, if I lose my sight because of Joe's paintings, do I get it back through this strange healing thing of immortality?”

“I've never tried it,” Nicky admits, grinning and Nile feels better, because he no longer looks like a kicked puppy, although his shoulders are still lowered in an upset way.

For a short moment she considers not asking him why he is hurt or whatever his current state of emotion is, but her mom always said, Nile's habit to say things directly without being shy was a blessing and a curse and the memory of the lovely woman, who raised her hurts like a bullet wound. And hey, Nile has nothing to lose. Besides, Nicky is always encouraging her to ask them anything, trying to give her a feeling of home and family and she really is grateful for it. So, she just goes for it. “But there is more, isn't it?”

He scrunches up his nose, Joe surely would have fainted at the sight, and asks irritated, “More?”

“Well, you told me you were feeling bad because of your flirting action back there, but you still seem to be really unhappy about this whole thing,” she says, gesturing at his appearance.

Nicky grabs her by the elbow, guiding her carefully over a frozen area on the sidewalk. “You are very attentive, Nile,” he notices with a small smile. “I am glad we found you. You're good for the team, reminding us how it was at the beginning with your brightness and your refreshing youth.”

Suddenly her throat is closing with a lump of emotions and the homesickness in her stomach becomes clearer, but this time the pain is mixed with warmth and affection for Nicky and Joe, Booker and Andy, her new family and the relief about the realization of not being alone with this overwhelming change of her life hits her harder than expected. “Goddammit,” she sniffs and discreetly wipes her wet eyes. “Just answer the question and don't make me emotional!”

He makes an apologetic noise, probably for making her emotional unintentionally and she waits for him to break the silence, which lays upon them like a comforting blanket. “If Andy and the others would have told me the plan earlier, I wouldn't have liked it either, but...I would've had time to think about how I would deal with the situation, you know? What to say to him, how to act, to prepare myself and to think about how to avoid making him hope where none is to be found – in this matter.”

Nile nods slowly, quite getting his point. “Does it happen often? That you have to do something you're not comfortable with?”

“During our work there are a lot of jobs where one of us has to do something against one's nature and I am hoping this day for you is far away. We chose our way; to help people, save the innocent and protect those who cannot protect themselves. And we have to live with our decisions.”

Nicky may not be very talkative and seem like a serious, mysterious guy with his black hoodie and the bland expression when you don't know him, but everything he says has such a deep meaning and is filled with an honesty missed in the world today. He isn't a quick talker, weighing every sentence, choosing every word wisely, but Nile enjoys the way he speaks. Andy doesn't care how harsh she sounds or what consequences her words have, the main thing is getting what she wants fast. Joe throws poetic metaphors around effortlessly, making joyful jokes in a second, always saying what he thinks out loud. And everything coming from Booker has this melancholic, sad touch, although each utterance gives a glimpse of his intelligence.

In conversations with Nicky the hasty world seems to slow down, and Nile can hear the kindness of him in every piece he says.

And Nicky is not done with his answer.

“They didn't tell me my task, because they know how I feel about manipulating people in this way. People who are unwillingly part of criminal activities and although there is often no time to think more carefully about a plan, when lives are in danger, I think it is important to take the time. For being able to do something good.”

“So, you're angry, because nobody involved you in this mission until you had to flirt with this guy?”

“I don't know if angry is the right word. I don't like that they ignored my values.”

“Huh,” is her smart response. She understands why he is that upset. “Even Joe?” She can't imagine Joe ignoring Nicky's opinion, because Nile is pretty sure they invented the term _romance_ and Joe would do _anything_ for Nicky like Nicky would for him.

She turns her head to him, catches a glimpse of this warm, fond expression which marks his face whenever Joe enters a room or is mentioned by others. And not for the first time the question appears in her mind how the hell the love of both of them still can be this...real and deep and strong after centuries together.

“Joe would never keep a secret from me. There is nothing we don't tell each other.” Nicky tastes the name of his lover like Nile sees him kiss Joe; passionate and loving, gentle and with everything he has to offer. It makes her heart glow. “I assume he was forced by Andy to make up the date night and be silent about the reason behind our going out.”

Nile whistles impressed. “How could Andy make him do that?”

They cross a small street, heading for the park where they're supposed to meet the others.

“Well, Joe loves me with every fiber of his being, but we fought under Andy's command for a long time. And it is not easy to drop a habit.” Nicky's movements are a little faster and even though he is upset he wants to be reunited with Joe like they were separated for two months and not two hours. “I guess Andy played the love-card.”

“The love-card?” Nile echoes. “That sounds...strange.”

The way Nicky blushes is adorable. “I have no other name for it. Yusuf could give you thousands of better descriptions.” He scratches the bridge of his nose, an embarrassed gesture. “Andy relied on his love for me and that it would be better if I wouldn't know about things making me unhappy before they happen. So, I could have an eased mind.”

“Isn't that unfair? To play you both out with your endless love for each other?” Not that Nile thought of Andy as being a particularly sensitive person.

“She is doing it for the right reasons, and I don't blame any of the others.” Nicky shrugs half-hearted, a man who had come to terms with his fate. “It just never gets easier.”

“Okay, noted: Use Nicky for making Joe do my stuff,” she jokes and they both chuckle.

As soon as Joe recognizes them in the darkness of the night, he jumps off the bench, jogging to Nicky who already meets him with open arms. Nile leaves the couple hugging and kissing and joins Andy and Booker. They are sitting on the bench Joe sat on seconds ago too, smiling at her sight.

“Got the information?” Andy asks shortly and Nile nods.

“Yes, Nicky told me he got all we need. He wanted to wait to tell me so he wouldn't have to relate it twice.”

Booker leans forward and pats her on the back. “Good job, kid. Let's get back to the safe house then.”

“Alright, old man,” Nile counters, grinning and Andy huffs amused before she stands up.

“I'm going to inform the boys.” She sets off to Joe and Nicky, still standing where Nile left them, tightly embraced.

Booker rises slowly, grumbling something about being too old for sitting on a bench in winter and Nile snorts.

“Everything went well?” Booker asks.

“Yeah, Nicky did a great job.” She watches Andy and the others come closer, Nicky clutched to Joe's side, his lips twitching slightly about something Andy and Joe talk about, but he seems a little bit distant. “He is angry, because you tricked him.”

“Oh?”

Nile waits but Booker just swings his bag on this back. “Did you hear what I said?”

The question mark in his face is obvious. “Yes, you said he is angry.”

“I expected more than an ' _Oh'.”_

Booker doesn't seem to be worried. “Well, a truly angry Nicky is a rare sight and he always knows why we did what we did, so he will forgive us soon. Nothing to worry about, Nile.”

The car is not far away, Nicky is the first of them diving in the vehicle and Nile remembers his words. _This is not forgotten_.

And Nicky is a man of honesty.

-*-

He really is angry. It is not hard to notice, when you know to look closely, but he is angry in a different way than expected. How is it possible to be so freaking kind while being, in fact, angry?

Nicky keeps cooking for them, prepares every day delicious meals which have Nile's tongue dance in her mouth, and he doesn't shout angrily at the others. He still spars with Andy, his long sword clashing with her axe while they circle each other graceful and dangerous like predators. He and Joe are still sleeping in their favorite position and Nile doubts they can even sleep without the other. Much to her sorrow they also sleep _with_ each other and the night after that small mission in the restaurant her ears witnessed some sort of reconciliation sex, moaning and grunting and whispered pleas through the damn thin walls. And each morning Nicky puts one of Booker's books on the armchair the Frenchman always sits in, a bookmark put in the place Booker stopped reading the last time.

_Still waters run deep_ , Nile thinks as she shows Nicky her favorite playlist, touched by his keen interest in her hobbies, although the Italian often criticizes today's music, calling it an insult to culture. 

Like most things about him Nicky's anger is quiet too, boiling inside him and never touching his surface. Instead of shouting or throwing things, he completely shuts down and talks less with them than before.

But it is just a question of time until it comes to an eruption and as Nile enters the kitchen one morning Joe at her heels, she is convinced that the moment has come.

Two mugs of coffee are on the table: one with cream and sugar for Nile, the other one black but with a lot of sugar for Joe. The latter is for a real morning grouch who needs at least three mugs of coffee and the double amount of sugar to wake up entirely.

Nile sits and inhales the scent of the coffee, Joe clasps his mug like a saving anchor and Nicky who is always the first of them awake, curses in Italian.

Even though Joe looks like a zombie, he automatically shifts a little on his chair to face Nicky, because he never swears while he cooks. The kitchen is Nicky's palace, his temple, cooking has a meditating effect on him, but this effect is missing today. “'re you 'kay, my heart?” Joe asks his mug mumbling, his voice sleepy and hoarse.

Nicky pauses from abusing something in a pan, waving a fork aggressively in their direction and makes a movement with his head where Nile can't tell whether it's a nod or a shake. “It could be a great morning, but this fucking scrambled eggs refuse to get the right consistency! Is it too much to ask that these damn animal products look like normal scrambled eggs and not like stupid abominations of a sponge!”

Definitely more alert Joe turns his attention from his coffee to Nicky and Nile holds her breath, because a yelling Nicky is funny and alarming at the same time.

“Nicolo-” Joe starts, dark eyes wide and amazed – why is Joe amazed by that?

Nicky hurls the fork in the sink and puts the pan back on the stove with a crashing sound. “AND THIS BACON IS A FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! I fried it at medium temperature so it could have the perfect crunch, but these BASTARDS are now too crispy!”

While Nicky keeps muttering about the destroyed breakfast and insulting the eggs and bacon, Joe leans slowly towards her, eyes still fixed on his soulmate. “Is it weird that I am turned on by this?”

Nile grimaces. “Eww, that is gross!” And it explains why Joe is totally amazed by Nicky's performance.

“My love, although you are very hot right now with your eyes gleaming like that and your beautiful, tensed body-” Nile coughs a second _gross_ , Joe pays no attention to that. “- it is just breakfast and I am sure that these eggs and the bacon taste like heaven. Because you made them.”

“It is not just breakfast! Cooking is like art!” Nicky protests outraged and then he curses in Italian and Arabic, and Nile loses the thread, she's never heard Nicky swear that much.

“I am whose son? I didn't quite get the part. If my mother laid with a pig, what-?” Joe asks, brows furrowed in concentration.

“Fuck you!” Nicky snarls and rushes into the living room, leaving a stunned Nile and a confused Joe in the kitchen.

“Nicolo, I would rather fuck you”,” Joe calls after him without hesitation and Nile chokes on her coffee. Even here she can hear Nicky's _unfriendly_ snort. “Or you fuck me, if you like,” Joe continues shamelessly.

The answer is the slam of a door and Nile uses the seconds of silence to take another sip of coffee before Joe can go on with saying things about their intimate privacy – for her own safety.

And she is damn right.

“Maybe I should've offered him to fuck me first, instead the other way round,” Joe mumbles to himself and Nile stands up abruptly, forcing the older warrior to look at her, one eyebrow raised in question.

“Seriously, stop talking about your sex life! It is disturbing and I haven't had enough coffee to hear you say the word 'fuck' that often.”

“Nicky used the word, too,” Joe says mildly defensively.

“Because he is angry and not in a sexual context like you did,” Nile makes clear and takes a look at the food Nicky insulted. It looks just fine, and she picks a piece of bacon and eats it, enjoying the salty flavor.

“I wonder why he is upset. Maybe it's because I laughed during our love making last night. But he was so beautiful and divine with his tousled hair on the pillow and-”

“JOE!”

The man raises his hands in surrender and buries his nose in his coffee, clearly offended by Nile's refusal to hear more about his and Nicky's adventures behind closed doors. Fortunately, Booker's appearance spares her from explaining to Joe why not everybody is keen on learning more about their intimacy.

“I just met Nicky outside and he said, he would go for a walk.” Booker's gaze lingers between Nile standing at the stove eating bacon from the pan and Joe inhaling his coffee and trying to be one of the living again. “What happened?”

“He is angry,” Joe informs him and shuts his mouth after Nile shoots him a warning look to avoid another questionable assumption.

Booker fills one mug with coffee for himself and adds a shot from his flask. Nile doesn't comment on it, because they all have their problems. “What did you do, Joe? Did you try to make pancakes again?”

Joe gasps in shock. “What? No! I swore to him I would never do it again and I keep my promises.”

“Why? How could pancakes cause Nicky's anger?” Nile is interested in the stories the other immortals tell her sometimes when they're sitting together and they always sound made up, but when you've lived for centuries you have experienced a lot, she guesses.

Booker takes a big sip from his coffee before he answers. “Some decades ago, Joe tried to make pancakes to surprise Nicky. He nearly got himself killed and as Nicky returned, he found a messy kitchen and a half dead Joe.”

Joe shudders at the memory. “My Nicolo was very mad with me. Very mad.”

“Oh yeah.” Booker gives a short laugh. “It was the first time I heard him yell that loud and outraged. He shouted at Joe for five minutes straight.”

“That is not possible,” Joe contradicts smirking. “Because neither he nor I are straight.”

Nile can't help it and grins broadly, although getting killed isn't funny. “What did he do afterwards?”

“He sat me in a chair, cleaned the kitchen and made pancakes for Andy, Booker and me,” Joe says and smiles fondly. “I had to promise him to never try it again, except with his assistance.”

“Wow, you two really are like an old married couple.”

Joe winks at her. “Guilty as charged.”

“What's up with Nicky?” Andy asks as she enters the kitchen. “I saw him walking in the woods like he wanted to kill the trees. Is it a pancake-thing, Joe?”

Joe lifts his mug in the air, nearly spreading his coffee on the table. “Why does everyone expect me to break my promise? I can barely look at pancakes since that incident.”

“You mean accident,” Andy corrects, a grin spreading in her face.

“I think it was a coincidence,” Booker adds playfully.

They all start to chuckle and Nile stares at them for a heartbeat. “You guys know why Nicky is mad, right?”

Booker blinks and rubs his neck. “Not because of pancakes, that's for sure.”

Joe makes a pained noise and seems like he wants to run after Nicky and kiss away whatever troubles him. And this tactic probably works in most cases.

“Seriously? You don't even have a clue?” Nile's eyes meet Andy's unimpressed gaze, and the warrior takes a seat in front of Joe and starts to clean her nails with a small dagger she pulled out of her sleeve. Besides the question if Nile has to be armed in every safehouse they stay in, she cannot believe that none of them knows the reason for Nicky's bad mood. “I mean it's your fault.”

“Our fault?!” The bewildered and horrified look on Joe's face would've been very cute, but Nile wants to help Nicky and therefore has to explain to these grown-up immortals what the problem is. “Oh Allah, what have I done? I made my Nicolo upset without even noticing it! It would be less painful to pierce my heart with a sword and leave my corpses for the vultures so they can eat my traitorous self!”

Andy hits him against the back of his head; not soft, but not with full force either. “Get your shit together, Joe. And calm down so we can deal with the issue.”

With a sigh Booker gestures to her to continue. “Okay, what did we do in your opinion to make him mad?”

_I told you, but you just said 'Oh'_ . Nile licks the bacon's fat from her fingers. “You tricked him to make him do something he obviously isn't fond of. And according to him this is not the first time. So...”

“The made-up date night was your idea!” Joe glares at Andy and Booker, guilt shadows his eyes. “And now the love of my life is upset. Well done!”

“Oh, come on.” Booker groans annoyed. “We did that a couple of times before and Nicky always forgave us. Why should it be different this time?”

“Maybe this is the limit. I mean he looked forward to a romantic dinner with Joe and instead he had to flirt with a stranger, which is by the way one of the things he isn't comfortable with during missions. And you're aware of this, but you don't respect it.” Nile hopes the others understand Nicky's motivations for his current mood. “Why do you keep it from him when he has to do something like that?”

“Because it takes a while to persuade him and in missions, we have to act quickly to save lives,” Andy answers, still holding the dagger in one hand, drinking coffee with the other.

“And that's the point,” Nile says, keeping herself from rolling her eyes in frustration. “You... _We_ are a team and as such everyone has the right to have an opinion and think about things. If you always trick him, because he doesn't like what he has to do sometimes, you disregard him and what he stands for.”

Silence spreads in the room; Joe has lost interest in his mug, nearly looking grateful at Nile for explaining and defending Nicky's mood, Andy hums considering and puts the dagger aside and Booker stares at his flask, probably thinking if he should add another shot to his coffee.

“What do you want us to do, kid?” Andy finally asks, never missing a beat as their leader.

“You should just apologize to him,” Nile proposes.

“Apologize for what?” Booker wants to know.

Is Nile the only damn adult in this room? “For ignoring and disrespecting his opinion and...values in this regard,” she adds, the memory of Nicky's and her conversation after the flirt clear in her mind.

She hasn't even finished when Joe immediately starts to nod. “You're absolutely right! It is a shame I let myself be talked into tricking my _habibi_ and I will never do it again. No matter which card you play, Andy.” With that he alludes to what Nicky mentioned as 'love-card'. “I get that we save lives and do some good in the world, boss, but not behind his back. Not anymore.” His voice is friendly and warm like always, although Nile can hear a sharpness laying underneath the lightness, which does not allow any contradiction.

Andy also perceives it, holds his gaze for a few seconds and then gives a nod too. “Alright, we'll come up with another solution. No more tricking.” And Nile lifts her fist in victory internally.

Three hours later Nicky returns from his walk. Nile is sitting on the sofa, scrolling through her playlist and removing her earplugs. “How was your walk? Killed some trees?”

Nicky tilts his head in confusion. “My walk was long and needed. Why should I...kill trees?”

“Never mind,” Nile says grinning, realizing his facial expression is more peaceful than before and he seems relaxed.

“Okay”, he says good-naturedly and looks around. “Where are the others?”

“Andy is sharpening her axe, Booker is napping, and I am pretty sure Joe wrote dramatic poems about your departure.”

“Ah.” Nicky runs a hand through his hair, making strands stand out in all directions. “I want to apologize for my behavior at breakfast. It wasn't appropriate to ruin the morning because of some eggs and bacon.”

Nile waves his apology away. “Are you kidding? I'm glad you showed some anger. Otherwise, none of the dumbasses would've checked why you're upset.” She stretches to gently pad his arm. “I had a few words with them.”

Nicky raises his eyebrows, astonished not flustered or sulky. “A few words about what?”

“Nicolo!” They both turn their heads towards Joe who rushes in the room, makes a beeline for Nicky and interlaces his fingers with Nicky's, pressing kisses on each knuckle.

“Yusuf, I am really sorry for acting like I did earlier,” Nicky says remorsefully, cupping Joe's face with his free hand.

“There is nothing to apologize for, my heart,” Joe ensures him with a loving smile, pressing himself closer to Nicky. “We should apologize for making you upset with keeping such missions a secret and tricking you into it. I didn't notice how much it truly hurts you and I hope you can forgive me.”

Nicky opens his mouth for an answer, but it is Booker who speaks. “Forgive _us_ is what he wanted to say.” The Frenchman is loitering in the door frame behind Andy who has propped herself against the frame.

“We're sorry for our unfair and wrong play when it comes to these missions.” She pushes her chin defiantly forward as if she wants to make it clear to Nicky not to refuse her apology. Even she cannot convince Nile and the others of her hard shell – not in this moment.

Nile signals Booker to speak too and his lips form a silent curse, and he acts like a schoolboy before he obeys. “Yeah, we didn't want to hurt you with that. So...uh...we'll never do it again.”

Everybody waits for Nicky to say something. The Italian looks overwhelmed and disbelieving and then an honest smile lights up his face and Joe beams like he is the sun in person. “Thank you very much, I appreciate it a lot.” His words are addressed to Joe and the other two, but Nile catches his gaze and knows he is talking to her between the lines. She holds up her thumbs, smiling.

“How about dolmades for dinner?” Nicky asks softly.

“Oh fuck, yes!” Andy moans like she can already taste the dish on her tongue and Booker shrugs with a smirk. “Sure, it'll be funny to watch Nile react to your Greek food.”

“She'll love it.” Joe wraps his arm around Nicky's waist and kisses him on the cheek. “Everyone loves what Nicky makes in the kitchen.”

“If your Greek food is half as good as the pasta you made yesterday, my taste buds are going to die because of overstimulation,” Nile calls from her spot and it is surprising how easy the immortals fall into old patterns as if Nicky never had a mood. And she'll make sure they'll keep their promise for an atmosphere that is light and... _familiar_.

Nicky doesn't say more, but his pale gaze softens understanding as it comes resting on her and Nile is convinced he is a mind reader.

“And after dinner I will give you a-” Joe begins teasing, his fingers running promisingly up and down Nicky's side.

“JOE, I SWEAR TO GOD-!” Nile yells and throws a pillow at him, he dodges laughing. While Andy disappears with a 'You'll get used to it, kid', Booker searches for a bottle to endure Joe's ambiguous comments and Nicky smiles, never letting go of Joe, Nile knows she is home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :3
> 
> The "Fuck you"-part was actually the first thing I've written for this haha :D
> 
> Feel free to throw a rock at me on tumblr as @lovelikedestiny ;D
> 
> Comments, kudos and hugs are appreciated :)
> 
> Stay safe <3


End file.
